Kisses
by KurohanaMaoi
Summary: Just a bunch of little fanfics/drabbles with some fluffy kissing.  Several Pairings, T for language...bluh.


**Authoress' Note:**

* * *

><strong>Okay so tomorrow, December 1st, is apparently National Kissing Day or something, so I was like, "Well shit, I'm going to try and spout out some fluffy drabbles and stuff" I don't even know if these are even drabbles, I just tend to mindlessly write crap. Anyway, these are just pairings I love to death, and I may take a <em>few<em> request if you people write me a review with a pairing in there. Mkay, chapter style with diff pairings in each one and bluh bluh bluh. Let's start out with some John/Karkat because god I love them together. Seriously though people review with a pairing and I will write something for it.**

_Be John and be a great host for the Christmas party you are having_

Your name is John Egbert and you are going to be a great host for the Christmas party you are having. This comes later, actually. Also, you really don't want Dave to do that time shit just to make it about 2 hours later. That time stuff is just so confusing. So, you are preparing for this amazing Christmas party which you will soon be a great host to. Thank god we got that straight.

Since after the game, everything went to how it was before, well, with the exception of Mom, Dad, and Bro are dead and Becquerel was no where to be seen and now the trolls live on Earth. You all live in a secluded area which you fondly all call Can Town. No one else lives there other than all 16 of you kids. You all live close to each other, very close. The trolls each had their separate houses, while you and Jade shared one and Rose and Dave shared one. The reason you were living with Jade and Rose with Dave was to bond properly as 'siblings'. That's what siblings do with each other, right? Well no one had any objections so you guys were doing it anyway. Anywho, since you all live near each other, you thought "hey, why not throw a christmas party! it'll be fun to get everyone together and hopefully no one kills someone. it's christmas eve and normally there are parties on christmas eve!" So, earlier that day, your pestered everyone telling them that there was going to be a party at about 7 pm.

Of course, not everyone wanted to come at first. Those people being Karkat (but you expected this to be a problem with him), that one weird guy with the broken sunglasses (you think his name is Equios or something like that) and Tavros (though the only problem with him is how is he going to get up those stairs).

Karkat, well, he was to be expected. You got him to come because you promised him that you would ignore him the entire night and that he could have dibs on a cupcake before the party even started. He surprisingly likes cupcakes. You kind of hated them, having to eat them endlessly with your father's baking obsession and all, but at least these ones were not made from those batterwitch's evil recipe. God hope she doesn't touch anything else precious, she has already tattered the joy of Gushers for you. You are getting off track easily, so easily in fact, your entire brain is consumed with thoughts of that evil batterwitch that you didn't even notice someone rang the doorbell. Of course Jade couldn't answer it because she wasn't here at the moment, she was over at Feferi's house to help her pick out a dress or talk about those Squiddles she adores. You don't even know, because that's what girls do and you are obviously not a girl. Again, you got off track and leave whoever is waiting at the door waiting patiently.

Wait, waaaaaaaait, not patiently, and you already know who it is just by their screaming. Karkat's here. It's kind of muffled with the door being kind of thick but you can definitely hear him.

_"GOD DAMN IT, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR OR I WILL CUT THROUGH IT. IT'S COLD __OUT HERE," _Karkat screamed through the door. You run towards the door just so he'll stop screaming. Once you open it, he continues screaming, without noticing that you had opened it. He finally notices that you opened the door and stops screaming.

" WHY DOES EARTH HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING COLD?" Karkat scowled, crossing his arms across his chest to try and keep warm. You were too busy to notice what he was saying to notice what was _above _you. " oh come on jaaaaaaaaaaaade, why would you do that to me?" you thought to yourself, suddenly turning a bit white. Why did it have to be Karkat as well? He was your palhancho, your best friend, your – holy shit stop getting off track. Mistletoe. Why must Jade put it at every doorway? Well, it is there, and there is nothing stopping it from being there that moment. You hardly doubt that it would just disappearify if you just wished it. "come on please please please go away mistletoe go appear on desperate fish guy's door he needs it" you wished and wished, yet it stayed.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? LET ME IN ALREADY, HOW INCREDIBLY BLOCKED COULD YOUR THINK PAN BE? DID YOU HAPPEN TO STUFF IT WITH ROCKS OR ARE ROCKS NATURELY OCCURING IN A HUMAN THINK PAN?" Karkat complained, shivering and his face turning red from the freezing weather. You quickly kiss his nose, and retaliated before he could possibly slap you. Well, he did slap you. " WHAT WAS THAT FOR? IS THAT SOME WEIRD GREETING YOU HAVE OR SOMETHING?" Karkat snarled, his eye twitching a bit. Your face was beet red and you did not want to look at him.

" uh, well, we have this thing called mistletoe...it's right above us. when two people are under it they have to...well...kiss. don't trolls have something like this when they have purdigee's eve or whatever it's called?" you explained as best as you could without any eye contact.

" FIRST OF ALL, IT'S _PERIGEE EVE, _AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS. I BELIEVE THAT IS A TRADITION OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT FOR PERIGEE EVE. I NEVER WENT ANYWHERE FOR IT SO I DON'T KNOW," Karkat answered honestly, also correcting you. Well, it's not your fault you aren't an all out expert on the trolls yet.

" i know you probably hate me for doing that without warning or something but you know it's tradition and stuff you know i can't break a tradition it's basically breaking one of the ten commandments that's really bad and i'm sorry i just-," you started to spout quickly until Karkat quickly touched his lips to yours.

" I KNOW, JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME IN. LIKE I HAD SAID OVER 2 MINUTES AGO, IT'S. FUCKING. COLD," Karkat complained, pushing you out of the way of the door to finally get warm.

**Authoress' Note Again**

**Okay so this wasn't a drabble.**

**More of a short-ish fanfic?**

**Anyway, I hope you like it. Review please because I love reviews they make me happy. Also, again, I will seriously write a little fanfic/drabble if I ever find out how to drabble of a pairing of your choice in that review. Also tell me what you think of this. Yes, this is going to be a series I guess you could say. I might do Jake/Jane next because that is a really adorable pairing that I love (already ajlkadks gosh it's cute) and I will try and do some Dave/Terezi because I also love that pairing. But suggest pairings guyssssssssss. Please.**


End file.
